Grupa Bilderberga
Grupa Bilderberg (lub Klub Bilderberg) - międzynarodowe stowarzyszenie najbardziej wpływowych osób na świecie. Wielu ludzi uważa ją za tajny rząd światowy. Nie bez powodu. Decyzje jakie tam zapadają, mają ogromny wpływ na to, co będzie się działo w przyszłości na świecie. Do stałych bywalców w tej grupie zaliczają się (lub zaliczali) członkowie rodzin Rothschildów i Rockefellerów, a także min. Henry Kissinger, Zbigniew Brzeziński, Bill Gates z małżonką czy George Soros. Historia Grupa Bilderberg wywodzi się od Czarnych Gwelfów, czyli Weneckiej Czarnej Szlachty. Jej pierwsze spotkanie odbyło się w holenderskim Hotelu de Bilderberg '''(stąd nazwa grupy) w '''Oosterbeek w dniach 29 - 30 maja 1954 roku, z inicjatywy polskiego Żyda - Józefa Hieronima Retingera. '''Pełnił w niej funkcję sekretarza aż do śmierci w 1960 roku. Odbyło się ono pod przewodnictwem holenderskiego księcia Bernharda. Gyeorgos C. Hatton wspominał w swojej książce pt. ''Rape of the Constitution Death of Freedom''' (Gwałt na konstytucji; Śmierć wolności), że Berhnard należał wcześniej do jednostki Reiter SS i był pracownikiem niemieckiego kartelu naftowo-farmaceutycznego 'IG Farben.' Opisał to w swojej ''). '' W 1937 ożenił się z holenderską księżniczką Julianą i został głównym udziałowcem i członkiem zarządu holendersko-brytyjskiego koncernu Dutch Shell Oil, obok lorda Victora Rothschilda z Wielkiej Brytanii. Książę Bernard uważał, że wielu zapaści ekonomicznych dałoby się uniknąć, gdyby odpowiedzialni światowi liderzy mogli się zająć wydarzeniami na świecie bez wiedzy opinii publicznej. Z tego też powodu został on wybrany na przewodnika pierwszego spotkania Grupy Bilderberg. Zasady działania Grupa Bilderberg nie jest typową organizacją. Nie istnieje w niej coś takiego jak członkostwo. Nie posiada ona też żadnej rady, choć ma swoje biuro w Lejdzie w Holandii. Co roku jej skład ulega zmianom. Wszystko zależy od tego, jak spiszą się jej członkowie. Na jej spotkaniach zjawia się średnio 110 - 150 osób. Hotel w którym spotyka się Grupa Bilderberg, jest pilnie strzeżony przez wojsko i policję w promieniu wielu kilometrów. Stoją tam nawet zagłuszacze sygnałów radiowych. Każdy kto spróbuje wkroczyć, na teren gdzie odbywa się spotkanie, zostaje natychmiast aresztowany i ukarany grzywną w wysokości 5000 Euro. Ponadto cała kadra danego hotelu zostaje wymieniona na nową, oddelegowaną wcześniej przez Grupę Bilderberg. Cele działania Oficjalnie Grupa Bilderberg jest stowarzyszeniem, które ma na celu omawianie ważnych spraw z zakresu min. polityki, ekonomii, czy gospodarki. Jednak w rzeczywistości Grupa Bilderberg jest niezwykle wpływowa, gdyż zrzesza najpotężniejszych światowych globalistów, których celem jest wprowadzenie 'NWO (Nowego Porządku Świata).' To właśnie z jej inicjatywy powstała Unia Europejska, wraz z jej walutą - Euro. Potwierdził to w 2010 roku '''Etienne Davignon.' Na początku lat 90 rozpoczęła ona walkę z nieistniejącym globalnym ociepleniem. Kieruje się przy tym zdefiniowanym na nowo przez [[Klub Rzymski|'Klub Rzymski']] zagrożeniem ekologicznym, oraz zaproponowaną w raporcie Komisji Trójstronnej z 1990 roku polityką każącą używać analogii czasów wojny, w celu wymuszenia pieniędzy z budżetów państw na walkę z globalnym ociepleniem. Polacy w Grupie Bilderberg Na spotkaniach Grupy Bilderberg uczestniczyli także przedstawiciele narodu polskiego. Można do nich zaliczyć: * Andrzeja Olechowskiego * Radosława Sikorskiego wraz z małżonką - Anną Applebaum * Jana Vincenta Rostowskiego * Aleksandra Kwaśniewskiego * Grzegorza Hajdarowicza - założyciela i prezesa Gremi International Sarl oraz przewodniczącego Rady Nadzorczej Gremi Media SA, wydawcy Rzeczpospolitej Miejsca spotkań * 1954 (29–31 maja) – Hotel de Bilderberg w Oosterbeek (Holandia) * 1955 (18–20 marca) – Hotellerie Du Bas-Breau w Barbizon (Francja) * 1955 (23–25 września) – Grand Hotel Sonnenbichl w Garmisch-Partenkirchen (RFN) * 1956 (11–13 maja) – Hotel Store Kro we Fredensborg (Dania) * 1957 (15–17 lutego) – King and Prince Hotel w St. Simons Island (Georgia, USA) * 1957 (4–6 października) – Grand Hotel Palazzo della Fonte w Fiuggi (Włochy) * 1958 (13–15 września) – Palace Hotel w Buxton (Anglia, Wielka Brytania) * 1960 (28–29 maja) – Palace Hotel w Bürgenstock (Nidwalden, Szwajcaria) * 1961 (21–23 kwietnia) – Manoir St. Castin w Lac-Beauport (Quebec, Kanada) * 1962 (18–20 maja) – Grand Hotel Saltsjöbaden w Saltsjöbaden (Szwecja) * 1963 (29–31 maja) – Cannes (Francja) * 1964 (20–22 marca) – Williamsburg (Wirginia, USA) * 1965 (2–4 kwietnia) – Villa d’Este w Cernobbio (Włochy) * 1966 (25–27 marca) – Nassauer Hof Hotel Wiesbaden w Wiesbaden (RFN) * 1967 (31 marca – 2 kwietnia) – Cambridge (Anglia, Wielka Brytania) * 1968 (26–28 kwietnia) – Mont-Tremblant (Quebec, Kanada) * 1969 (9–11 maja) – Hotel Marienlyst w Helsingør (Dania) * 1970 (17–19 kwietnia) – Grand Hotel Quellenhof w Bad Ragaz (Szwajcaria) * 1971 (23–25 kwietnia) – Woodstock Inn w Woodstock (Vermont, USA) * 1972 (21–23 kwietnia) – La Reserve di Knokke-Heist w Knokke (Belgia) * 1973 (11–13 maja) – Grand Hotel Saltsjöbaden w Saltsjöbaden (Szwecja) * 1974 (19–21 kwietnia) – Hotel Mont d’Arbois w Megève (Francja) * 1975 (25–27 kwietnia) – Golden Dolphin Hotel w Çeşme (Izmir, Turcja) * 1976 – nie odbyło się. W 1976 roku konferencja Grupy Bilderberg była planowana na kwiecień w Homestead w Hot Springs (Wirginia, USA). Została odwołana z powodu trwającego skandalu Lockheed obejmującego również księcia Bernharda. * 1977 (22–24 kwietnia) – Paramount Imperial Hotel w Torquay (Anglia, Wielka Brytania) * 1978 (21–23 kwietnia) – Chauncey Conference Center w Princeton (New Jersey, USA) * 1979 (27–29 kwietnia) – Grand Hotel Sauerhof w Baden (Austria) * 1980 (18–20 kwietnia) – Dorint Sofitel Quellenhof Aachen w Akwizgran (RFN) * 1981 (15–17 maja) – Palace Hotel w Bürgenstock (Nidwalden, Szwajcaria) * 1982 (14–16 maja) – Rica Park Hotel Sandefjord w Sandefjord (Norwegia) * 1983 (13–15 maja) – Château Montebello w Montebello (Quebec, Kanada) * 1984 (11–13 maja) – Grand Hotel Saltsjöbaden w Saltsjöbaden (Szwecja) * 1985 (10–12 maja) – Doral Arrowwood Hotel w Rye Brook (Nowy Jork, USA) * 1986 (25–27 kwietnia) – Gleneagles Hotel w (Szkocja, Wielka Brytania) * 1987 (24–26 kwietnia) – Villa d’Este w Cernobbio (Włochy)17 * 1988 (3–5 czerwca) – Interalpen-Hotel Tyrol w Telfs-Buchen (Austria) * 1989 (12–14 maja) – Gran Hotel de La Toja w Isla de La Toja (Hiszpania) * 1990 (11–13 maja) – Harrison Conference Center w Glen Cove (Nowy Jork, USA) * 1991 (6–9 czerwca) – Steigenberger Badischer Hof Hotel, Schlosshotel Bühlerhöhe w Bühl (Niemcy) * 1992 (21–24 maja) – Royal Club Evian Hotel, Ermitage Hotel w Évian-les-Bains (Francja) * 1993 (22–25 kwietnia) – Nafsika Astir Palace Hotel w Vouliagmeni (Grecja) * 1994 (2–5 czerwca) – hotel Kalastajatorppa w Helsinkach (Finlandia) * 1995 (8–11 czerwca) – Palace Hotel w Bürgenstock (Nidwalden, Szwajcaria) * 1996 (30 maja – 2 czerwca) – CIBC Leadership Centre w King City (Ontario, Kanada) * 1997 (12–15 czerwca) – Pine Isle resort w Lake Lanier (Georgia, USA) * 1998 (14–17 maja) – Turnberry Hotel w Turnberry (Szkocja, Wielka Brytania) * 1999 (3–6 czerwca) – Caesar Park Hotel Penha Longa w Sintra (Portugalia) * 2000 (1–3 czerwca) – Chateau Du Lac Hotel w Genval (Bruksela, Belgia) * 2001 (24–27 maja) – Hotel Stenungsbaden w Stenungsund (Szwecja) * 2002 (30 maja – 2 czerwca) – Westfields Marriott w Chantilly (Wirginia, USA) * 2003 (15–18 maja) – Trianon Palace Hotel w Wersalu (Francja) * 2004 (3–6 czerwca) – Grand Hotel des Iles Borromees w Stresa (Włochy) * 2005 (5–8 maja) – Dorint Sofitel Seehotel Überfahrt w Rottach-Egern (Niemcy) * 2006 (8–11 czerwca) – Brookstreet Hotel w Kanacie (Ottawa, Ontario, Kanada) * 2007 (31 maja – 3 czerwca) – Ritz-Carlton Hotel w Şişli (Stambuł, Turcja) * 2008 (5–8 czerwca) – Westfields Marriott w Chantilly (Wirginia, USA) * 2009 (14–17 maja) – hotel Astir Palace w Vouliagmeni (Grecja) * 2010 (3–6 czerwca) – Hotel Dolce Sitges (Hiszpania) * 2011 (9-12 czerwca) - Sankt Moritz (Szwajcaria) * 2012 (31 maja - 3 czerwca) - Chantilly (Wirginia, USA) * 2013 (6 czerwca - 9 czerwca) - Grove Hotel w Watford (Wielka Brytania) * 2014 (29 maja - 1 czerwca) - hotel Marriott w Kopenhadze (Dania) * 2015 (9-14 czerwca) - Telfs (Tyrol, Austria) * 2016 (9-12 czerwca) - hotel Taschenbergpalais Kempinski w Dreźnie (Niemcy) * 2017 (1-4 czerwca) - Chantilly (Virginia, USA) * 2018 (7-10 czerwca) - Turyn (Włochy) ARTYKUŁ W BUDOWIE! Kategoria:Polityka Kategoria:Tajne organizacje